Privacy Unnecessary
by KKeeper808
Summary: Who needs privacy in the Thieves Guild? After all, they are one big family, right?


**Hey yo! So, this is just a tiny little Ziris and Brynjolf thing because people asked for one. And I decided, "Eh, why not?" **

**So here ya go!**

**Pretty fluff-ridden, but I like fluff, so it should be pretty enjoyable to others, if I am correct.**

* * *

"So, Guild Master, how is the job looking so far?" Brynjolf asks, leaning over the paper that was on the desk. Ziris leaned in beside him, her hair brushing against his hand.

"Hopefully we'll be able to get it done soon. Clients will only wait for so long, you know?"

Brynjolf lifted his hand and pulled his fingers through the ends of her hair. "Yes, I know. I'll get Sapphire on it as soon as I can. She's been spending a lot of time trying to get her money back from the Redguard in town."

"Mm, I meant to pay his debt for him, but I keep forgetting," Ziris says, watching his fingers with interest. He turns his head to look at her.

"You would be willing to pay off someone else's debt? Well lass, color me impressed."

She gazes back, blinking. "Why? If it means we get Sapphire focused on the Guild instead of trying to get back money she probably never will, then I might as well. I have enough."

"I thought you were going to use that to buy Honeyside from the Jarl?" the Nord thief beside her replies, lifting his hand holding her hair up so that he can rub the strands against his lips.

Ziris blinks at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"You've only been talking about it for a month. I don't just gaze at you, Z. I listen to what you and Delvin talk about," Brynjolf tells her. "Some of the things you talk about are rather interesting."

Ziris smiles, pulling her hair from his hand. She leans back against the desk, crossing her arms. "I don't need the house. I'm perfectly happy with my fancy bed down here."

Brynjolf straightens up, looking over at her. "But don't you ever want some privacy? You know, just to be away from everyone and have some time to yourself?"

Ziris shakes her head. "No. I love you guys, as much as some might question."

"You love me? Ziris, I'm touched," Bryn says, putting a hand to his heart.

The Nord rolls her eyes. "And sometimes I wonder why I stick around down here."

He moves in front of her, putting his hands on her waist and trapping her legs between his. Ziris puts her arms around his neck, gazing up at him. "You wonder why, and yet I'm standing right here, lass."

"Mm, maybe I do need to buy Honeyside for our own use," she purrs.

"That's something I would help you with," he responds, putting his lips against hers. Ziris pulls back momentarily, blinking at him.

"You know, I bet this isn't the appropriate place to be doing this."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Brynjolf replies, kissing her neck. "Vex and Garthar are always doing things like this."

"Don't I know it?" she asks, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Did you know that I'm really glad that you stopped wearing your hood so often?" he questions.

"Why?" she asks.

"I like being able to look at you," he says between kisses on her jawline.

"Is that all?"

"Oh, no. That's just the excuse I'm using."

"I see," Ziris says, turning her head to meet her lips with his.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else, before I get too intimate," Bryn suggests, beginning to pull away.

Ziris grabs the belt on his armor, bringing him back towards her. "No, we're fine right here."

"Are you sure? Privacy is unnecessary?"

She pulls his head down so that she can kiss him again. "Privacy is unnecessary."

"Hey, children! Why don't you stop sucking on each other's faces and actually get some work done?" someone calls, and the two thieves disconnect from one another immediately, both turning to see who it was.

"Sorry, Del!" Brynjolf calls, waving to the Breton, who shakes his head as he walks across the Cistern towards the ladder that leads out into Riften.

"I swear, I'm going to have to buy myself a house," he grumbles.

"Honeyside is for sell," Ziris tells him.

"Thanks, I'll have to remember that," Delvin replies before climbing up the ladder. Ziris looks back at Bryn.

"Guess what? We're alone now."

He lifts her up onto the desk, and she wraps her legs around his waist before putting her arms back around his neck. "I guess privacy is necessary, huh?" he asks.

"We wouldn't have cared if he hadn't suddenly come in here," she insists.

"Yeah, you're right," Brynjolf replies before leaning in once again.

* * *

**Just a cute baby fiction to tide people over until I either:**

**A- Finish the Thieves Guild FanFic I'm writing right now. **

**or**

**B- Come up with a Vilkas and Cry story because I know people want one of those as well, so if anybody has any ideas, please PM me or leave a review, because this is my fault as a writer: I SUCK AT COMING UP WITH THINGS TO WRITE ABOUT.**

**Good.**

**I'm outtie five thousand Keepers. **

**Love you. **

**:]**


End file.
